


Our chosen family

by Nightworldlove



Series: Janaya week 2020 [4]
Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: Day 4: Family, F/F, Family, Janaya Week, Janaya Week 2020, Slice of Life, banther lodge, chosen family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-22
Updated: 2020-01-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:47:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22353583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nightworldlove/pseuds/Nightworldlove
Summary: Janaya week 2020 - Day 4; FamilyJanai and Amaya lost many, but found their own, chosen family <3
Relationships: Amaya/Janai (The Dragon Prince)
Series: Janaya week 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1605796
Comments: 6
Kudos: 56
Collections: Family





	Our chosen family

**Author's Note:**

> Day four has arrived, so here's my entry for the prompt Family. Continuation of 'Cuddles' (As long as you're there).
> 
> It isn't the greatest... My sincerest apologies for that, but I truly tried. Tomorrow I'll make it up to you all, guaranteed!
> 
> Enjoy o3o

**Our chosen family**

_ 22.01.2020 _

* * *

Amaya couldn’t help but smile happily as she looked around the lodge, everyone did their own thing while spending time together. It was nice, but also useful; they all had plenty of time and opportunity to get to know each other better, the bonds between them growing stronger. 

Janai sat on the couch with Ezran sitting on the floor in front of the elf who was doing his hair, Bait and Zym were napping in front of the fire. Callum was sitting on the other side of the L-shaped couch with Kazi, studying some books about several different subjects, while Rayla and Soren were sparring in the open space of the room. 

_ ‘So, did I win?’ _ Gren asked after he waved in front of Amaya’s vision.

_ ‘Absolutely not,’ _ she replied and laid down another card.  _ ‘You have to draw five cards, Gren,’ _ she added with a smug grin. 

_ ‘I’m afraid it’s  _ you _ who has to draw  _ ten _ , ‘Maya,’  _ Gren signed as he laid down a card with a smile and for a moment Amaya played along by flashing him a look of defeat.

_ ‘Sorry to hurt you like this, Gren.’ _ She laid down another card and smirked as Gren raised his brows in surprise, then let out a deep sigh. He drew twelve cards and chuckled at Amaya’s triumphant expression, then they kept playing without talking. 

“So, did you finally win from her?” Janai asked as she sat down at the table, joining Gren and Amaya. She snorted as Gren shook his head at her. “Not surprised. Maybe one day, Gren,” she said and he shrugged.

“Doubt it, but thank you for the sentiment.”

_ ‘He’ll get over it.’ _ Amaya patted Gren’s hand and grabbed the pile of cards and shuffled them, then put them back in their box.  _ ‘Wasn’t your brother coming today?’ _ Amaya asked as she turned to Janai. 

“Yes, I expect him to arrive very soon. He told me he estimated to arrive around noon.” Amaya nodded and pressed a kiss on Janai’s cheek. 

_ ‘It’ll be nice to see him again, and for the others to get to know him.’  _ Janai nodded and smiled widely.

“Yeah, I hope everyone will like him,” she replied and drank some of her water, rolling the now empty glass between her hands somewhat nervously.

_ ‘Janai, there’s no need to worry. I like him, so the rest will too. I am certain Callum and Ezran will, for sure.’  _ Janai nodded with a small smile and put the glass down onto the table. Still she felt slightly nervous, it had been quite a while since she last saw him. 

The door swung open and in stumbled a cold and shivering Ori, who quickly shut the door and leaned back against it as his teeth chattered. His ginger hair, a bit darker than Gren’s, was braided into cornrows up to the crown of his head. His light freckles were barely visible due to his face being a more reddish shade from the cold. He wore a small golden ring in one of his nostrils and gauges in his ears. The expression on his face screamed relief at the warmth hugging him and started to chase off the cold.

“Brother!” Janai exclaimed excitedly and wrapped her younger brother into a hug, who hugged her back, clinging to her. “My goodness, Ori. Take off your boots and coat and come sit by the fire,” Janai said as she released him. He nodded and hung up his coat, his horn covers and the scarf onto the coat rack. His boots were left on the mat by the door, to avoid dragging snow into the lodge. 

_ ‘Good to see you again, Ori!’  _ Amaya greeted him and picked him off the floor into a bear hug. 

“Janai… I can’t breathe…” Ori choked and Janai waved at Amaya to let go of her brother. “Thanks, nice to see you too, Amaya,” he said and bowed his head at her. 

_ ‘Oh, stop that already. Get your ass over to the fireplace, you’re an icicle.’ _ Amaya gently bumped him in the shoulder and winked at him playfully.  _ ‘Or I’ll carry you there _ .’ 

“Knowing you, I think I’ll pass,” Ori replied with a chuckle, then walked towards the fire together with his sister and Amaya.

“So, you know Amaya,” Janai said as she gestured to the brunette, Ori nodded with a smile as he wrapped the blanket around him a bit tighter. “That is Callum and well, you have known Kazi.” Callum waved cheerfully and Kazi bowed politely, despite having known Ori for years. “The sparring duo are Soren and Callum’s girlfriend Rayla.” The two were too busy to look into the direction of the others, but nodded in acknowledgement. 

“Nice to meet ‘ya,” Rayla called before nearly landing a hit on Soren. 

“I’m Ezran, Callum’s brother. This is Bait and Azymondias, but we all call him Zym,” Ezran said and smiled at Ori. “Nice to meet you, Ori,” he added and smiled as Bait croaked softly and got on Ori’s lap. Ori just looked at the glow toad and blinked. 

“Oh, hello," Ori said with a fascinated look in his eyes. "Never seen one of your kind in person,” he added and patted Bait’s head. Bait looked up and huffed, leaning into the Sunfire elf’s touch.

“Looks like he likes you,” Ezran noted and sat down on the floor next to Ori, with their backs to the fireplace. Zym climbed on Ezran’s lap and curled up to continue his nap. 

“So uh, Ori…” Callum said with a somewhat nervous look on his face. “I heard you’re a mage…” 

“That is correct, prince Callum.” At this Callum blinked, then cleared his throat.

“Just Callum.” 

“My apologies, Callum. But yes, I am indeed a mage and I’ve heard that you are, too?” 

Amaya stopped paying attention to the conversation and instead laced her fingers between Janai’s, pressing a kiss on the elf’s cheek. 

Janai snuggled up against Amaya a bit more with a deep sigh, which caused the brunette to look at her curiously. Amaya’s expression changed to one of worry as Janai felt her eyes get watery. 

_ ‘What’s wrong? Are you alright? Do you need me to- _ — _ ’ _ Janai put her hands on Amaya’s and shook her head with a small smile. 

_ ‘I’m alright,’ _ Janai assured the brunette.  _ ‘I’m just … happy.’ _ Amaya raised an eyebrow, but the worry in her eyes had faded now. 

_ ‘Care to elaborate?’ _ Amaya asked and pressed a soft kiss against Janai’s forehead lovingly. 

Janai leaned back a bit and met Amaya’s eyes directly, her lips curling up into a small smile. She took a deep breath and started to sign while softly speaking simultaneously, as she wanted to make sure it came across properly. Despite the fact that she had greatly improved on her signing skills, when it came to emotions and feelings, it was still challenging. 

“ _ I lost nearly my entire family... Lost my sister…”  _ Janai swallowed as Amaya tenderly wiped away a tear from her cheek. _ “But now we’re here... With our  _ chosen _ family. It just makes me really happy, I feel … At home.”  _ Janai chuckled while a few tears slowly trickled down her cheeks. Amaya didn’t respond at first, but just looked at Janai with a content and loving expression. 

_ ‘I love you,’ _ Amaya said and wrapped her arms around Janai a bit tighter.  _ ‘I know for a fact that we  _ all _ do, every single one of us here,’ _ Amaya added then and looked around, meeting everyone’s eyes, noticing that Gren had interpreted only the last things she said. 

“Zym and Bait also love you, aunt Janai.” Ezran got up and went over to hug his aunts, Bait and Zym joining him. Before she knew it, almost everyone was hugging her and Amaya. 

“Group hug!” Soren called out excitedly and bumped into the group, slightly rocking them to the side a bit. Janai felt her heart swell even more,  _ this _ was  _ her _ family. They were a family and Janai couldn’t have picked a better one if she tried. 


End file.
